


so far to find you

by swallowsmateforlife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowsmateforlife/pseuds/swallowsmateforlife
Summary: Winter Drabble Prompt: ScarfHarry and Louis receive the greatest Christmas gift of all.





	so far to find you

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "So Far To Find You" by Casting Crowns

It’s a big day.

They’re going to be so happy. It’s everything they’ve ever wanted. 

Harry watches as Louis lifts his hand to wick away a tear threatening to spill over, then as Louis reaches down into a bag where he pulls out the littlest pink scarf he could find.

When their caseworker appears, Harry feels his stomach rise up to his throat as they stand together. Louis is cradling the tiny scarf in his arms like it’s fragile; to be protected. It’s about to wrap the most precious Christmas gift of all.

“Your daughter is ready to meet you.”


End file.
